Laguna Loire: Hero of All
by Laguna Kisaragi
Summary: A short biography on Laguna for people who wanna find out more about him. Please R


Laguna Loire: Hero of all  
Written by Laguna Kisaragi (laguna_kisaragi@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Intro: This fanfic is all about Laguna Loire, a hero of me and many others. There are a lot of rumors about Laguna, and I've been doing my research. Those rumors shall be revealed as true or false in this biography. I warn you that there are major spoilers in here, so please click the BACK button on your browser if you haven't played FF8 much, but if you wanna know more about him, I warned you! Oh, and by the way, Laguna and all of the other FF8 characters ain't mine and never will be mine .  
  
Note: There will also be a dictionary type thing at the end of this fanfic explaining a few difficult words for you small minded people out there o.O  
  
  
- Main Stats -  
  
Name: Laguna Loire (I pronounce it Loi-ree, some others pronounce it Loi-yer, y'know what I mean, different styles of saying his surname)  
  
Age: This is where it gets kinda weird for the people who haven't played FF8 much. Laguna-sama is 27 during the "Dream Sessions", but in reality he is 44.  
  
Height: 5' 9" (Actually, I'm still learning about Laguna myself, but I DO know that he's 5' 9" in the dreams)  
  
  
- SquareSoft's Comment -   
"A passionate man whose pen is truly mightier than the sword"  
  
  
- SquareSoft's Summary -   
An ex-soldier turned journalist, Laguna is a strong willed man with amazing energy. His compassion for the unfortunate drives him to help the weak and bring down their oppressors. Using his writing as a mighty instrument of justice, he stands strong against the evils of the world.  
  
  
- SquareSoft's comment about Squall and Laguna -   
"Squall and Laguna; two men linked mysteriously by fate. The friends, rivals, and beautiful women they encounter all come together to create a striking and moving drama"  
  
  
- My Summary -   
LAGUNA ROCKS!!! No, really! His weapon is called Machine Gun, works like a Machine Gun, but looks nothing like one. The Limit Break he uses is Desperado. Check the "Special Facts" area below for an explanation of it.   
  
His two best friends are Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac. A total bishi with a klutzy attitude and a leg that cramps up when nervous, he has GOT to be the most intriguing character in all of FF8. And the best part? His battle music KICKS!!!   
  
His clothing consists of a light blue/dark blue vertically striped t-shirt, a blue jacket type thing with strange belts on each side, the sleeves of the jacket rolled up to his elbow, black gloves without the finger parts, a black leather belt and brown, slightly baggy trousers. He also wears black boots.  
  
When he's 44, however, his clothing style is a bit different. Instead of the blue shirt and jacket, he has a white, long sleeved shirt on, with the sleeves still rolled up. His hair is tied back and he still has the brown trousers and boots, but this time his trousers are more like brown jeans. Both times he is wearing a simple, silver ring on his finger, which was all he could afford when he was a Galbadian Soldier.  
  
  
- Laguna in the eyes of others -   
  
Laguna_Kisaragi (me): "Role model"/"Hero"  
  
Squall Leonhart: "Bumbling clown"  
  
Selphie Tilmitt: "Sir Laguna"/"Hero"/"Kinda cute"  
  
Kiros Seagill: "My man" (Not as in the yaoi way though ^_^;;)  
  
Ward Zabac: "..." (A little joke ^_^;;)  
  
Ellone: "Uncle"  
  
Julia Heartilly: "Inspiration"  
  
Raine Loire: "Husband"  
  
Most girls that like him (who wouldn't?): "BISHOUNEN!!!"  
  
- Special Facts -  
  
-1- His Desperado Limit Break absolutely whoops ass!!! When he uses it, he pulls out a grenade, takes the ring out and throws it at the enemy while grabbing onto a chain that comes out of the sky. He swings on the chain and fires his weapon like mad, jumping back just in time to see the enemy get hurt by the grenade's explosion.  
  
-2- He marries Raine, and has a child with her. For proof of this, just finish FF8 and watch the ending FMV (movie clip).   
  
-3- The child is actually (I warned you about spoilers) the main character, Squall Leonhart. How come Squall has different surname to his father? This I don't even know. I'm guessing that Squall changed his surname for respect to the Lion Heart Gunblade. What other explanation is there?  
  
-4- You want proof that Squall is Laguna's son? Pay attention to what people say in the game and you'll see. This is what I gathered up: 17 years ago from the FF8 present time, the Sorceress War was raging. Young girls were kidnapped by the Esthar Soldiers to be checked if they would be the perfect successor for the current president of Esthar, Sorceress Adel. They kidnapped Ellone and took her to Esthar. Laguna got royally PISSED and went off to find Ellone. Meanwhile, Raine, being a pregnant lady, gave birth to a young boy. My point being...? Squall is 17 years old. It'd take somebody REALLY dense not to figure THAT out! And how do I know that the Sorceress War was 17 years ago? Laguna was 27 during the Sorceress War, and he's 44 in the present. 44 minus 27 is 17. 17 years ago...  
  
-5- "MOOMBA!!!" While Laguna was searching for Ellone, he made a trip to the Shumi Village, the place where Balamb Garden Master NORG came from. There were many Moombas there, since the Shumi people turned into either Leaders or Moombas when their time was up (mostly Moombas). He tried to teach the Moombas to talk, but had only limited time, since he was on a quest to find Ellone. The word he managed to teach them was his own name, Laguna.   
  
  
That's about it! Any other questions can be sent to my review area and I'll email you back or something (I just feel as if I missed something!)  
  
  
Dictionary -  
  
Yaoi: Japanese word for gay. Japanese for female gay (lesbian) (oh, boy, I REALLY shouldn't be talking about this kinda stuff in public, ya'know? People'd get ideas about me ^_^;;) is yuri (hey, there's a character in a game called King of Fighter's called Yuri o.O)  
  
Bishounen/bishi: In the words of Sakura Uzuki-chan (a fanfiction.net author, check out her fics cuz they're pretty good!)? Young, and good looking. In the words of my classmates and friends? "Gay/girl/woman/etc"  
  
^_^;;/o.O etc: These are just punctuation faces that I picked up from chatting with my friends over Yahoo! Chat.  
  
Spoilers: If you didn't know what these were and you're reading this right now............boy you're stupid...! Spoilers are just what they sound like, they spoil a movie/game/any type of media for you.   
  
Sama: Sama is a Japanese word meaning something like, teacher/person you look up to/somebody really important/God-like person/your master, that kinda thing. Like the people in the Cult of Kefka (FF6), they might call Kefka a sama.  
  
Chan/San/Kun: Chan means somebody really precious and dear to you, like a girlfriend or a best friend, while san means either friend or good friend and finally, kun means someone more important than a chan, like your wife or something. You can call a girlfriend/boyfriend a kun if you're really close to them. Can you guess why I call Sakura Uzuki a chan? ^_^;; Anyway, you'll see sama, chan, etc a lot in Sakura's fanfics, so I just cleared them up for ya!  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
